


Scum

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Knives, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Ronon captures Kolya.





	Scum

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from a friend: knife to the throat + Ronon Dex
> 
> (card [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/177921515881/); current list of claimed and filled prompts [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/178333535981/))

The Genii didn’t get the drop on them, if only because they hadn’t expected the team to split up. But they had, and so Ronon is kneeling on Kolya’s chest, pressing hard on his throat to restrict the airflow.

Ronon draws his gun and slowly, slowly lets Kolya up, watching his every move. He’s a slippery bastard, but there’s no way Ronon is going to let him get away.

The moment he’s on his feet, Kolya tries to make a run for it. Ronon’s having none of that; a shot right past Kolya’s head takes care of it. “Freeze,” Ronon snaps, and Kolya does.

Ronon takes his time walking over. He lets the muzzle of his gun rest on the back of Kolya’s neck for a moment, before he holsters the gun with one hand and grabs Kolya’s hair with the other.

The Genii leader gasps with startled pain.

Ronon tips Kolya’s head back, exposing his throat. Kolya tries to twist and get out of Ronon’s grip, but the edge of the knife that suddenly appears perilously close to Kolya’s jugular puts a stop to that.

“Stay very, _very_ still,” Ronon growls low in his throat, right next to Kolya’s ear. He knows he can’t keep the fiercely satisfied smile out of his voice, so he doesn’t even try. Kolya is completely at his mercy, and it feels damn good.

“You’re going to regret this,” Kolya says hoarsely. The threat is weakened by the fact that Ronon can see the fear in his eyes, the wide frightened pupils, and it’s fucking intoxicating. 

“Doubt it,” Ronon says easily, turning Kolya to start marching them both towards the gate. Getting his hands on the Genii leader felt right in a way that had previously been reserved for killing Wraith. The first time the Lanteans -- they’re not from Earth, anymore, they’re something half between Milky Way and Pegasus folk -- had dealt with Kolya, Ronon had still been running. But he’s heard enough from McKay, from Sheppard, from Teyla, to hold resentment towards the Genii as a whole and hatred for Kolya in particular.

He’s happy to stay silent. Bluster and bravado are fine, but it’s not for him. Besides, it’s going to make Kolya get twitchy faster if he doesn’t say anything. 

They keep marching.

Kolya swallows, and Ronon can feel the way he’s working to stay calm. 

They keep marching.

Kolya is shaking ever so slightly. Ronon can’t tell whether it’s from fear or anger or some combination. Either way, it serves him right.

They keep marching.

Ronon remembers finally that he should probably radio in. He pulls it from his pocket and says, “Sheppard.”

“Ronon?” Sheppard’s voice is staticky and faint, but even so he sounds out of breath. “Watch out. The Genii are here.”

“I know,” Ronon says. “I got one.” He’s saving the reveal of exactly who it is so he can see Sheppard’s face when he realizes.

He smiles again. Kolya is going to answer for what he’s done.


End file.
